


please be waiting for me, baby (when i come around)

by amaltheaz



Series: we could make a lot of loving before the sun goes down [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, That's it, don't sex and drive, it's not a moving vehicle though, sinning in a vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: “Have you not been wearing underwear this whole time?”“Nope.” Clarke moaned and whimpered when Lexa’s teeth sunk into her neck at her confession.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_because3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/gifts).



> I posted this on tumblr awhile ago and meant to post this here. Yep, the smut has become a series now. And yes, this was prompted by my wife, again. She asked me to write 500 words of smut and this is what happened.

Lexa pushed the skirt of Clarke’s sundress up past her thighs, her hands grabbing possessively and pulling them closer together until Clarke was straddling her hips. She nipped hastily at the blonde’s collarbone, licked along the column of Clarke’s throat as her hands began to roam, pausing when she noticed something. “Have you not been wearing underwear this whole time?”

“Nope.” Clarke moaned and whimpered when Lexa’s teeth sunk into her neck at her confession.

They were in the backseat of Clarke’s jeep, hidden by the dark tint of her windows. Lexa had just come back home from a long business trip and they just couldn’t wait till they got home that when they got to the car, they shared a silent look of agreement before they scrambled into the backseat at the same time after putting Lexa’s luggage away

Lexa lifted her hips and Clarke helped her tug her jeans and underwear down to her knees. Her hands went to cup Clarke’s ass, squeezing them as her girlfriend’s hands went into her hair, tugging them in desperation. Their breaths came out in harsh pants as their bodies pressed so close together and Lexa could feel every curve of Clarke’s body against her own.

“Did you miss me, baby?” she whispered quietly into the softness of Clarke’s skin, her familiar scent surrounding Lexa and that feeling of home settled in her chest. She reached up to unzip Clarke’s dress and to unhook her bra. Lexa pulled the material over Clarke’s shoulders and watched as her girlfriend’s breasts spilled so gorgeously out of her dress and she eagerly latched her lips to a hard, rosy nipple. She bucked up her hips to meet with Clarke’s grinding ones as she sucked on the blonde’s breast. It wasn’t enough contact for her. She needed so much more than this. But she couldn’t deny the slick heat that brushed so briefly against her own.

Clarke arched her back,encouraging Lexa to keep going. She pulled messily at her girlfriend’s braids, letting her beautiful hair loose and free for her to tug and pull as much as she wanted. “God yes Lexa, I missed you so much. Touch me, please.”

Lexa’s hands did as her girlfriend requested, lovingly touching flushed, heated skin wherever she could reach. She released Clarke’s nipple with a wet pop. Her green eyes met Clarke’s dark blue ones, so filled with love and desire for her. “Come here.”

Their lips met in a desperate kiss as Lexa moved her hand to between her girlfriend’s thighs while keeping the other on the small of Clarke’s back. Her long fingers brushed through coarse blonde hairs and she shivered at the wetness that greeted her. “Been thinking about this all day, huh?”

Clarke’s husky laugh lightened the mood, meaning throatily when Lexa easily pushed one finger inside her. She wrapped her arms loosely around her girlfriend, pressing her forehead into the hollow of Lexa’s neck and breathed deeply as she moved her hips along. “I’ve been thinking about this since you left.”

“I can tell,” she replied, adding another finger as she continued with her slow, shallow thrusts. There was no denying the strong, aroused scent coming from Clarke, or the absolutely filthy sounds that her pussy was making as Lexa’s fingers kept going. Lexa took in the deep furrow on her girlfriend’s forehead, the way she bit down on her lip and the unfocused glazed look in her eyes. “Do you think you can take another?”

“Please,” she begged and nodded eagerly, whimpering when that third finger was added and she surrendered to the pleasure coursing through her body. Clarke curled herself further into Lexa, needing to feel her girlfriend closer to her. She pressed her lips to Lexa’s, wanting to feel those full lips with her own once again. She nipped and pulled at that luscious bottom lip, groaning when she felt that familiar burn in her belly. “Lexa,” she gasped.

“I know, baby.” She was already speeding up her thrusts when she felt Clarke’s thighs start to tremble and shake around her hips and her inner walls began to tighten more and more around her fingers. Lexa growled at the wet sounds and the thick feel of Clarke’s cum coating her fingers. She pressed her thumb to her girlfriend’s clit and moved the hand on Clarke’s back to her hip, guiding them when their grinding stuttered at the touch on her clit. “Close, baby?”

“So close,” she sobbed. Clarke was moving with no rhythm to her hips now, her arms moving to wrap around Lexa’s shoulders, her fingers desperately grabbing onto the fabric of her girlfriend’s shirt. “Fuck,” she groaned loudly when Lexa’s fingers only seemed to be moving harder and deeper into her.

She was glad that Clarke had the forethought to park her jeep in a somewhat secluded spot. With the way they were moving together, there was no way people wouldn’t have known just what was going on inside. Lexa could tell that Clarke needed just a little bit more to get her over the edge. Her girlfriend was so close now, her cum dripping down her thighs and her hips moved so jerkily above her. “Come on baby, come for me. Come for me so I can taste just how much you missed me.”  

Clarke whined at her girlfriend’s words and her body moved even more, begging for more of Lexa. Her skin was on fire and she knew she must look the sight, so positively debauched with the pink flush all over her body and her dress piled under her breasts and the skirt hiked up over thighs. And she loved how much her girlfriend just knew her body and always seemed to know what she needed and almost cried in relief when Lexa hastily added a fourth finger and God, she felt so full and she realized just how much she missed this feeling of being surrounded by Lexa and having Lexa inside her like this.

She desperately sought Lexa’s lips, wanting to kiss her girlfriend, wanting to somehow tell her without words just how much she meant to her. Her hands were on either side of Lexa’s elegant neck and she could feel the strong pulse beating hard under her fingers. A groan rumbled in her chest and she bit down hard on Lexa’s bottom lip when her release finally came as a sweet relief. She slowed down her hips but kept them moving and Lexa did the same with her fingers.

“I love that you never stop at just the one.” Lexa grinned cheekily as she stopped her fingers but kept them inside. She hummed at the way Clarke clenched around her, a steady pulse around her fingers. She licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend so rumpled and so beautiful with a light sheen of sweat over her body and a satisfied smile on her face.

“You just make me feel so good, baby,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose into Lexa’s neck. She kept her hips going, riding on Lexa’s talented fingers and her breath hitching in her throat when they curled inside her. She pulled back to playfully glare at smug, green eyes. “You’re sneaky.”

“You love it.”

Her glare softened into an affectionate gaze and Clarke smiled softly at her girlfriend. “I love you,” she whispered, her hips coming to a stop at her words.

Lexa returned her soft smile and ran her fingers tenderly through Clarke’s mussed-up hair. “I love you too, Clarke.”

They shared another sweet kiss before Clarke pulled away with a lusty grin on her face as she touched the wet heat between her girlfriend’s thighs, smirking when Lexa gasped at the contact. She brought her fingers up to suck them clean and Clarke moaned at the taste coating her tongue. Her girlfriend was still staring at her lips when she began to move her hips with more purpose. “Now come on, pretty girl. Make me come a couple more times before we get home so I can fuck you into oblivion.” She smiled widely at Lexa’s husky laughter.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lexa replied dutifully as she began to move her fingers and closed the distance between their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr/tiwtter (same username)


End file.
